


Simple

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beware, Car Accident, Car Wreck, Character Death, Dean might go to Heaven, Dean thinks he's going to Hell, Deathfic, Depressing, Destiel (or not), Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega Alternate Ending, Fatalities, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Heartbreak, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunter Mary, I Made Myself Cry, I don't like spoiling with tags, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Castiel, I'm Sorry Dean, I'm Sorry Gabriel, I'm Sorry Sam, I'm sorry Mary, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe he is, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Or maybe he isn't, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel is Life, Season 11 Divergence, Season 11 finale rewrite, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Impala lives, Their angels, but here goes, his angel, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's entire life has been complicated. Maybe this was supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that popped into my head. Never done Supernatural fanfiction but thought I'd try it out since I'm obsessed with the show and the fandom. Love you all! I own nothing!  
> For reference, this would be after the Season 11 finale under the assumption that Sam was not shot by that British chick and things went a tad bit differently.

 

.-~*~-.

" _This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper."_

_~ T.S. Eliot_

.-~*~-.

Dean's entire life has been extremely complicated. Everything has been so damned complicated. Dying, coming back, killing things, saving lives, rescuing people, demons, angels, all of it.

Somehow this feels right. Despite everything, it feels right.

It hurts. Oh, God does it hurt. His bones snapping and cracking. The sound of glass shattering, the crunch of metal on metal.

But, after everything that has happened. It really needed to happen like this.

It honestly did.

They were driving to Vegas when the dumbass in a semi passed out behind the wheel. Something so minuscule, so normal. A death of chance. Or maybe it was Fate- at some point Cas mentioned she could be a bitch. Maybe this was her taunting them because their lives were finally back on track.

.-~*~-.

_"C'mon, man." Dean had shouted into the bunker at his brother and their angels. "Vegas week doesn't come every week!"_

_"Relax, Deano. I'm just vio-"_

_"Gabe, if you finish that sentence you will spend the next week on the couch!" Sam's voice came from somewhere further off than that of the not so recently revived archangel-trickster-pagan. Despite everything, maybe Amara had done some good for them. Reviving his brother's lost love, one Dean had never been aware of. God, Gabriel. The annoying ball of energy he was actually made Sam happy. The same could be said about him with their mother. Mary was off in her own room in the bunker, binge watching Orange Is The New Black, a show that Cas had gotten her hooked on. She had outright denied their request that she join, saying that Vegas week was "for the boys". It didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time. They would have a life of hunting with her in the future. Things were smooth for the most part._

_Cas seemingly appeared at the end of the hall, dragging him from his thoughts. It was only seemingly because subconsciously he was wishing his angel could still do that. Chuck had left Cas and Gabriel both with a less pleasant parting gift. A condition to balance things out._

_Where Amara had gifted both Sam and Dean what they wanted most, the two angels lost everything that made them them. Maybe it was for the best. The past had shown that when they had angels on their side things just never stopped. The only two angels on the planet willing to resurrect the Winchester boys were no longer angels. They had been stripped of their Grace and left humans. The group would be allowed to go to Heaven, or Hell, upon death. Death had agreed to this. As long as none of them were never again revived they could live out their afterlife in one of the two planes. The four of them would share a Heaven assuming they behaved. That was the deal. A deal they had accepted. Didn't deals always get them into messes though?_

_Those simple events had led them all to a terrible fate. One that Dean would blame on Fate herself. Which Dean would blame on Fate herself. It had to be her. Revenge on them for everything they had ever done._

.-~*~-.

_They were driving, well Dean was driving, while arguing with Gabriel about something._

If he looks back now, he can't really remember what. Probably something to do with the overgrown child kicking the back of the chair. No doubt whining because he was hungry or needed to go to the bathroom for the fortieth time that trip. It doesn't matter. That brief turn in his seat to face the ex-archangel is enough. None of them see it until it is too late. No one can react before it's out of their hands.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Cas, staring wide-eyed, his mouth opening to say something, anything, it's too late. The sound of metal, glass shattering, it's all over.

Dean has died. Too many times to count. He's died though. Over and over again. It is always surreal, unbelievable. This time is far from different. Something about this time almost feels like a joke.

He looks down to see his crushed body, his broken and destroyed body. In the passenger seat is his brother, a similar state. Crushed under the semi. The semi that had run head on into him. The dumbass who hadn't slept in four days and ended up passing out. Then, in the back, are the angels, the two idiots who hadn't been wearing seatbelts. Broken, dead. They barely register. Or maybe Cas does. He isn't sure anymore. His attention is drawn back to his mangled brother. He has to wonder, for a brief moment, is this a bad dream?

_I'm sorry, Sam._

"Come on, Dean." His attention is drawn to his left where the reaper who helped them save the world stands. Billie. "It's time to go."

"Are-"

She cuts him off before he can ask, what he wants to know, what he needs to know. "All five of you are dead. It is time to go, Dean. No more redos. This is it. This was the deal. Come on."

He stares back at his corpse, the last time. This is it. This is the end. So simple. So basic. A car accident. No more tries. The world will keep turning. He knows this. Yet denial eats at him. He can't die. Not here. Not now. The world needs him. Always needs him. Yet...it doesn't, does it? There are other hunters, other generations, other people. Him and his brother aren't the center of the universe.

"Dean."

His attention returns to the reaper who is holding out her hand. Heaven or Hell? No more chances. Where is he going? Most of his self doubt and hate has him thinking, Hell. He's going to Hell. But...maybe he isn't. He was a hunter. He saved people, did everything he could to help in a world that is so messed up. Maybe he did more harm than good, maybe he didn't. It doesn't matter now. He has to go. Billie is going to reap him. Will she reap his brother? The angels? He isn't sure. He wants to ask but something stops him.

It might be instinct that has him taking the reaper's hand, he isn't completely certain, but he takes it. As he does, bright brilliant light engulfs the both of them, and they're gone.

.-~*~-.

At the scene of the accident an entire crew of ambulances and police cars arrive. There are no survivors of the accident. None at all. In the news there will be a brief section on a tragedy.

Samuel Winchester, Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak, Dale Mathers, and a man without an identity died in an accident. A tragic accident. It will be blamed on careless driving, reckless endangerment. Families will be alerted accordingly, and later, after the bodies are removed and the cars are towed. Mary Winchester will arrive at the scene, far too long after the incident she will arrive. It will break her, knowing her sons are dead. She will mourn, as they are meant to. She will even drive to the place where the cars were towed and demand that she gets her son's car. If none of the boys would survive, she would make sure that her son's baby would. She will fix the car up, repair it as her son did before her. She will drive that car through every possible hunt she can find, do what her sons did, what her husband and family did, protect the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you thought!


End file.
